


Only You

by wonderings_and_writings



Category: Man of Steel (2013), The Witcher (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Smut, Smut, Swearing, henry cavill smut, honestly i was expecting this to be kinkier but then it turned out fluffy so here you go, minor jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22227520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderings_and_writings/pseuds/wonderings_and_writings
Summary: (request sent into my tumblr @writings-and-wonderings)reader gets jealous about henry's worryingly realistic on-screen kisses, and so he shows her exactly who she belongs to
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Reader, Henry Cavill/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 108





	Only You

You found yourself in the same position whenever he finished a project. Except this time was worse - much worse. Superman, whilst attractive, was not quite as thirsted after as Geralt was turning out to be. And the series had only been out a day. 

Watching everyone else lust after your boyfriend was bad enough, but there was already a part of you that was jealous about his worryingly realistic on-screen. You had mentioned your feelings to a couple of your friends but they told you that the feelings would soon pass. You had also mentioned it to Henry, but he seemed preoccupied at the time. This, of course, left you with a weird mix of emotions that you found incredibly hard to navigate. What worried you most, however, was if your emotions did get the better of you, how that would then impact your relationship with Henry. Why the fuck was adulthood so fucking hard. 

A call from Henry drags you out of your daze, and you realise you had been sitting at the breakfast bar for so long that your tea had gone cold. You pour the tea down the sink before answering the call. 

"Hey, love, how're you doing?" The sound of his voice instantly brings you down from your panicked state, as it always does. 

"I'm okay, you?" You reply as you set about making another cup of tea. 

"Tired, but good. I'm nearly home, by the way." 

"Define nearly?" As the kettle comes to a boil and clicks off, you hear the doorbell ring. You practically run over to the door and open it wide, a smile spreading across your face. 

"I forgot my key."

"It was unlocked already, babes." Henry shrugs whilst grinning and you take the opportunity to hug him tightly. His large arms engulf your form as you revel in his presence. "I've missed you."

"I was only gone a week."

"It's felt like so much longer!" You release him slightly and give him a loving kiss. He kisses you again before picking you up and carrying you into the house. "Did you not miss me too?" You ask after he sets you down again. 

"Of course I did, why do you ask?" He takes out another mug and finishes your abandoned tea for you whilst making one for himself. You perch on the edge of the breakfast bar and tuck your hands underneath you. 

"You didn't say it back is all." You look down at your swinging feet as he brings your tea over for you. Henry tilts your head up to look him in the eyes. 

His voice is lower when he next speaks. "Is there anything bothering you?" Sighing, you launch into a monologue regarding your feelings and how you do trust him, honest, it's just sometimes hard to remember how you hold me sometimes and if that's actually real when the things you do on-screen with people feels so much more real, yknow? He chuckles a little at this before kissing you slowly. 

"I'm sorry it's just -"

"Sweetheart, I know." He tucks a strand of your hair behind your ear before taking a sip of his tea. "That is good fucking tea."

"Henry stay on topic!" You couldn't help but giggle, yet the niggling feeling is still preying at your mind. 

"Right, yes, sorry. The fact that my on-screen kisses are so realistic. Do you want to know the truth?" A wave of panic rushes through you, and you feel your cheeks flush and your heart hammering against your chest. 

"Please." Your voice is so much quieter now. He leans in, kisses up your cheek to your ear and whispers, "I always imagine I'm kissing you." He slips a hand towards your waist, drawing you forward so you're pressed up against him. 

Neither of you speaks for a moment, and the silence is broken by Henry muttering, "I love you, and only you, and that is never going to change." Your breathing is becoming heavier now, and you can feel the heat radiating off Henry's skin which only adds to your already flustered cheeks. He kisses you more passionately now, and in response you wrap your arms around his neck, drawing him even closer. He starts kissing along your jawline, and down your neck, lingering over the most sensitive parts. 

"I believe you," you whisper, breathless. 

Henry leans away, smirking a little. "You sure? You seem to have doubts." He picks you up, and you automatically wrap your legs around his waist. "I think I might have to show you exactly who you belong to." 

"Might you now?" You kiss his forehead gently as he carries you into the bedroom. 

"Yes, princess, I might." He throws you down onto the bed and you let out a small giggle, but you quickly grow quiet as you see how serious Henry is. He raises a single eyebrow as he joins you on the bed, leaning over you and, once again, kissing your neck. But this time he starts to suck and bite a little. You let a small moan escape your lips as you feel warmth spread across your body. 

"I've got meetings tomorrow," you complain, but secretly hoping that it will only encourage him more. Sure enough, he only moves onto the other side of your neck to continue his mission there, before moving across your collar bones. 

"Even better then," he replies, looking up at you from his position on your chest and grinning a very wide grin. He moves back up to your mouth, kissing you deeply and passionately, moaning a little. You can feel his arousal against your leg, which only makes you even more desperate to feel him inside you. 

"I need you, Henry," you manage to get out between breaths. He gives you one last kiss before sitting up, taking off his shirt quickly and you follow suit. Your hands fumble at his belt as his expertly take your bra off. Once you are both free from your constraints, and your naked torsos come into contact, you wonder how on earth you had any doubts about where his love lay. The emotions passing wordlessly between you overwhelms you, and the only way you know how to fully express everything you are feeling is to hold Henry even closer despite him attempting to take his trousers off. 

"Let me go a little, love, I promise I won't go far." You reluctantly relax your grip on his back a little as he kicks off his jeans. "There we go." He moves your legs slightly more open with his knees so he can rest between them. After getting comfortable, he places gentle kisses along your chest and breasts, smirking a little as he notices the rising bruises on your neck and collar bones. You lie back and close your eyes, feeling Henry navigate your body through touch, shivering every so often as his cool breath comes into contact with your warm body. 

When he gets to your pants, he pauses a little which makes you glance down at him. You give him a small nod and, with your blessing, slips your pants off, leaving you completely exposed to him - the thought alone sending another wave of heat through your body. Henry places kisses across the inside of your thighs as his fingers start teasing you. 

"Oh, (Y/N), you really do need me." He licks upwards, catching your clit at the end and sending a jolt through your body. 

"Speak for yourself." He sends his fingers in deeper, in an attempt to stop you from speaking. It worked, of course. You draw a deep breath in and let out a soft moan as Henry continues to tease you and pleasure you. After a few more minutes, your breathless voice says "I'm getting close, Henry." 

"Cum for me then baby girl," his teeth graze the inside of your thigh, drawing more blood to the surface and giving you yet another hickey, but this time in a more private spot. The sensation makes you cum, and you feel the shivers run up and down your body, your pussy clenching around Henry's fingers. Once you've come down, he takes out his fingers and licks them clean, moaning a little. After he's done, he stands up and kicks off his own boxers, before leaning back over you. 

"You're not expecting me to cum again are you?" You giggle, playing with his hair a little. He flips you over and moves you upwards, closer towards the headboard. 

"You might want to hold on to that, love." You do as you're told, drawing yourself up onto all fours and grasping the top of the headboard with both hands. He moves your hair so it's hanging over one shoulder, before trailing his fingertips down your back, scratching it ever so slightly. 

"Henryyyy." You moan, getting restless yet again. 

"Patience, princess." You could hear the smirk in his voice without having to turn around, and you hang your head between your arms, praying that he would just hurry up and - 

"Fuck!" You gasp as he enters you deeply and unexpectedly. Henry also mutters a few expletives before grasping your hips, his hands holding you tightly against him before he starts pumping in and out of you. Your grasp on the headboard becomes weaker as you feel a cool wave run over your body and through your shoulders. Henry, noticing this, pulls out and lays down beside you, guiding you on top of him. 

You happily oblige and begin riding him, enjoying watching his face as you pleasure him. His hands run up and down your sides, cupping your breasts every so often. Henry holds onto your hips and keeps you in place as he rucks up into you, obviously getting closer. You let your own hands run scratches along his chest, giving him his own reminding marks of who he belongs to. 

"I love you, (Y/N)," Henry grunts before he finishes, and feeling him tense inside you causes your own second release. You both breathe heavily and moan quietly, each in your own world of pleasure. Once you've both come down, you rest on his chest. 

"I love you too, Henry," you whisper back, running your fingertips along the scratches on his chest. 

"Your meetings tomorrow - how important are they?" Henry asks after a moment.

"Not very."

"You might need to cancel them then," he looks down at you, a mischievous twinkle in his eye. You just roll your eyes and settle down beside him, enjoying having your boyfriend back with you once again, along with the helpful reminders that will probably last a few days.


End file.
